


Pains of Separation

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s), Separations, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happenings in the world beyond our control do not always allow us to be where we want and need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pains of Separation

Bags were already packed sitting by the door just waiting for the time to roll around to head to the airport. Silence hung in the flat because at the moment words just didn't work properly.  But the remainder of the night would be devoted to something else.  Memorizing.  Committing small details to memory. Memories that needed to last for an extended time.   
  
Small details like the jut of a bony hip.  The number of ribs that could be counted. The one small spot on the back of a neck that when teeth were applied with just the right painful pressure would bring a series of mewls and moans to the surface.  Or small details like the feel of a gnarled scar running across the collarbone. Or the way when fingers brushed over just the right spot on a thigh muscle brought out a whispered gasp. Or the soft swipe of a tongue over just the right spot at the right moment stirred a moan, and that spurred on another stroke of the tongue.   
  
Morning brought extended silence and those painful looks that said more in a glance than 30 minutes of conversation.  Departure time loomed and clouded the moments until it hung thick in the air.   
  
They walked silently through the airport close enough that their shoulders and arms brushed against each other until they reached the security gates.  "Minimum of three months is a long time." The younger man stared at the floor picking at a loose thread around a button hole until the older man reached up to gently brush rough fingers through his tousled hair.    
  
"An eternity."  
  
"Surely there was..."  
  
"You know there wasn't." The older man sighed. "I'm the best suited for this long term mission."  
  
"I know.  Doesn't make it any easier just because you were the logical choice."  
  
"It's time... I need to..."  
  
"Come back to me." He stepped forward into the other's personal space.   
  
"You behave while I'm gone.  I have spies watching you."  He pulled the younger man in tightly, face buried in his hair. Memorizing again. Vanilla. Lavender. Bergamot.  "I..."   
  
"You don't need to say it. Save it for when you come home." He pulled back briefly so he could look into the other man's face, gently taking the rugged face between his hands kissing him.  "Go... Before I cause a bloody scene and utterly embarrass both of us." Swallowing hard he waved him towards the security gate.   
  
Many hours later in a different part of the city, the only light visible was the glow of multi colored algorithms running on various monitors scattered throughout the room.  The static of a communication device coming online crackled in his ear piece.  "Quartermaster?"  
  
"Here 006." Switching the channel to private communication, he headed towards his office. Closing the door, he dropped into his desk chair with a deep sigh. "I miss you already, Alec."  as he marked day one off on the wall calendar.


End file.
